Long Lost Brother
by DMBfan
Summary: The Bakers welcome Connor Hartman into their family. Connor is Jake and Sarah's fraternal triplet. Connor is far different from any of the other Bakers and fits in well. He is also dying. Rated T for language, medical stuff, and angst
1. Chapter 1

Long Lost Brother

This is my attempt to return to just drama without any action or stuff like that. Of course I'll have some medical stuff in there. Hey, someone needs to. Anyone would like to volunteer to co-write this with me would be greatly appreciated and welcome. Just PM or email me. And of course, pleas review.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 1 Jake's Meds and the News

Twelve-year-old Sarah Baker sighed as her seventh grade history teacher continued to ramble on. Sarah looked over at her twin brother Jake, who was actually taking notes. His new attention medicine was obviously working. He had aced three tests this week and no doubt would ace the history test next Friday. Sarah would be lucky if she got a C. Why was seventh grade so hard? The bell rang and Sarah said a small prayer that the week was over. Now on to dance practice where she could excel. Sarah watched as Jake neatly put his notes away and organized his backpack. Those were some strong drugs. Jake caught his sister's gaze.

"I know I'm cute but you don't have to stare at me," exclaimed Jake as he slung his backpack on. Sarah rolled her eyes. Those drugs had also made Jake witty.

"Those doctors must have given you brain surgery because I've never seen you so focused," exclaimed Sarah as she and Jake walked towards their lockers. Jake's girlfriend and Sarah's best friend, Emma, was waiting for them. Sarah rolled her eyes as Jake and Emma instantly went into a lip lock.

"How was history?" asked Emma as Jake opened his locker.

"Good. You know, old stuff," replied Jake as he loaded up his backpack with books he would need for weekend homework.

"Do you want to catch a movie tonight?" asked Emma as she, Jake, and Sarah headed towards the front of the school.

"Can't. I have soccer practice today. And I have to go see my doctor right after school," replied Jake with a frown. Jake had just recently gotten interested in soccer after playing a pick up game during the summer with his friends. Of course his dad was more then happy to have him try out for youth soccer. Jake was the new star player of the Evanston Sharks and was very popular. Of course his girlfriend would be the school's head cheerleader.

"How about after?" asked Emma, practically begging. Jake shook his head.

"Tomorrow we can. We can spend the whole day together," explained Jake with a big grin. Emma hugged Jake and kissed his cheek. Sarah rolled her eyes. Those two could be so gross together.

……………..

Emma said goodbye to her friends as she ran over to her mom's car. Her two younger brothers were messing around in the back and being snapped at by Emma's mom. They waved to Jake and Sarah as the car pulled away. Sarah and Jake's mom had just pulled up in her van. She motioned for them to hurry up. Dr. Fisher had a tight schedule to keep.

"Come on, guys. We don't have a lot of time. Sarah, your dance bag is in the way back," explained Kate as her kids got in the car. Sarah scrambled to the back to retrieve her bag as Jake buckled into the front seat.

"How are you, mister?" asked Kate as she pulled into traffic. Jake shrugged.

"Can't complain," replied Jake.

"How are the meds working?" asked Kate.

"Well, I aced three tests today. I think they're working fine," replied Jake with a grin. Kate rustled his hair.

"Smartalec. But that's great honey," said Kate. Sarah climbed back towards the front, now fully dressed in her two piece dance costume.

"Mom, I have a small tear on my top piece," groaned Sarah.

"I'll stitch it up tonight," assured Kate as she pulled into the dance studio parking lot, which was only a block or two from the school. Sarah got out, said goodbye to her mom and brother, and headed inside.

"OK. Clinic," exclaimed Kate as she pulled back into traffic. Jake dug his iPod out of his backpack. It was a thirty minute drive to the clinic. If it had been a school day Jake would have read a book, if he was on his meds, but Friday afternoons before practice meant he could relax.

…………..

Dr. John Fisher was a kind man in his seventies. Most doctors his age would retire but Fisher was in perfect help and loved caring for kids. Jake had being seeing him for a little over a year. He saw him two weeks before school started so he could put on attention medicine since he had nearly failed the sixth grade. Thanks to the meds, seventh grade was much, much easier. Fisher also acted as Jake's pediatrician since the two of them got along so well.

Jake sat on the examining table, beating out some strange rhythm on his jeans. Kate sat in a chair, trying to read the book she'd been trying to read for two months. Fisher came in at that moment.

"Good afternoon. How's my favorite patient named Baker?" asked Fisher. Jake smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm your only patient named Baker," replied Jake. Fisher shrugged. He looked at Kate.

"Hi, mom," greeted Fisher as he put Jake's file down and started to wash his hands.

"Hey, John," replied Kate as she put her book away.

"How is everything?" asked Fisher.

"Good. Those meds really work," replied Kate. Jake nodded. The exam went as they all did. Fisher and Jake joking and laughing while Kate sat patiently. Fisher finished and then addressed serious matters. There was a new experimental drug out that could help Jake even more. However Jake had a rare blood type that reacted badly with the drug and caused the spleen to shut down and cause problems in the body. Jake could take the meds if his spleen was removed ahead of time.

"He's in perfect health. Now would be the best time for him to have surgery," began. Kate nodded. She had already talked to Jake about it. He was willing to go ahead with it.

"I'm OK with him having it," exclaimed Kate. Fisher turned to Jake who nodded. Kate sighed as her cell phone rang. She excused herself and stepped into the hall.

"Hello," said Kat answering.

"Mrs. Baker, this is Marjorie Jenkins with social services," explained the caller. "I'm calling about Connor Hartman." Kate felt her heart drop. She hadn't heard that name in twelve years.

"What about him?" asked Kate.

"His foster mother died in a car accident and according to his files you're his birth mother." Kate sighed. She had feared this day would come. Connor was back. Connor, Jake and Sarah's fraternal triplet.


	2. Chapter 2

Long chapter! Mostly setting up the meeting with Connor and showing who Jake is in this story. He's medicated so he's different. I would like a volunteer to help with the romantic side of things. Jake and Emma mainly. It's hard for me to do love stuff. Anyway, please review.

A/N: Jake and Connor are based on my own little brother, Connor. I kind of split his personality between them. Jake's friends are based off of my brother's friends. Ethan, who you'll meet in this chapter, is totally based off of a kid I know. So yeah, this story is personal to me. Thanks.

Chapter 2 Friday Night

"Mrs. Baker." Kate didn't respond. She was trying to wrap her brain around this sudden piece of shocking news.

"Mrs. Baker." Kate snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry. Yes," replied Kate.

"We must meet as soon as possible to discuss what will happen with Connor. If you don't want to take him in, we have a foster couple willing to adopt him. He's staying with them for the time being," explained Jenkins.

"When did this accident happen?" asked Kate.

"Three months ago. It took us awhile to go through all of Connor's files," replied Jenkins.

"Files? You mean his adoption files?" asked Kate.

"Those and his medical records. Connor has a chronic stomach illness. That's what makes him a priority foster case. The Cheng's have been so wonderful with him but they can't afford his medicine and the hospital visits," explained Jenkins.

"I'll have to talk with my family. I already have a child on some medication and about to undergo a very pricy operation," exclaimed Kate.

"Well just call me back as soon as possible. Maybe one day this weekend you can come into the city and meet with Connor," offered Jenkins.

"That sounds like a plan," replied Kate.

"Great. Let me leave you my cell phone number. It's 332-8088," explained Jenkins.

"332-8088. Got it. Thanks for calling Mrs. Jenkins," exclaimed Kate.

"No problem. I look forward to seeing you. Bye-bye for now," replied Jenkins. Kate said goodbye and hung up. Peggy had died and had left Kate's long lost son an orphan in a sense. Giving up Connor had been a tough decision but Kate had known Peggy would be a good mother. Now she was gone and Connor needed a home. Kate was more then willing to bring Connor back into their lives. Would the rest of the family be willing?

…………..

Fisher was arranging for a Dr. Jane Peters to operate on Jake. According to Fisher, she was the best. Kate and Jake sat down with a receptionist to fill out a standard form that would be sent to Dr. Peters. Jake was actually very patient and helpful. Those meds were a wonder.

"OK. Last name, Baker?" asked the receptionist, double checking everything.

"Correct," replied Jake.

"First name, Jake, short for-"

"Jacob," replied Jake interrupting.

"Middle initial N. What's the N stand for?" asked the receptionist helping them.

"Nathanial," replied Kate, speaking up.

"OK. Birthday, April 17th, 1995. So that makes you twelve," continued the receptionist. Jake nodded.

"Any allergies?" asked the receptionist.

"Peanuts. My sister and I are both deathly allergic to peanuts," replied Jake.

"Is that all?" asked the receptionist. Jake nodded.

"And you're diagnosed with ADHD. And you're taking Adderall for that," explained the receptionist. Jake nodded.

"Ever had surgery before?" asked the receptionist.

"Appendix last year, tonsils at nine. Do wisdom teeth count?" asked Jake.

"Not really. Any problems with those operations?" Jake shook his head.

"Who was his surgeon for those?" asked the receptionist, looking at Kate.

"Dr. DeMarco for both," answered Kate.

"OK. Almost done here. You have a twin sister, Sarah. Full name Sarah Madeline Baker. You're identical in everything but gender and appearance it seems. Is she ADHD?" asked the receptionist.

"I don't think so. I might have her tested this summer," explained Kate. "Just to be safe."

"My brother Mike is. He takes another drug though," added Jake.

"Does he see Dr. Fisher?" asked the receptionist.

"No. Dr. Garrison, our family physician," replied Kate.

"OK. That about does it. Thank you. Dr. Peters will contact you sometime this weekend. I just need your signature and you need to sign for Jake because he's a minor," explained the receptionist. Kate quickly signed, thanked the receptionist, and she and Jake headed for the car. Soccer practice was in ninety minutes so Kate had to hurry home.

…………..

Kate decided not to tell Jake about Connor until she talked with Tom, her husband. Tom was on Friday afternoon drop off duty when Kate and Jake made it home. Mike had to get to hockey by five, Henry had band practice at six, Kim and Jessica had junior book club at six, Sarah had to be picked up at six-thirty, and Mark had nature club at six-fifteen. Never a dull moment on Fridays. Jake's soccer didn't interfere with Tom's drop off journey because the soccer field was in the opposite direction of everyone else. Kate was usually the one who made the fifteen minute drive to the field. Jake went to change as Kate pulled Tom aside to speak with him privately. She was extra careful to make sure no one was looking.

"I got a call today from social services in Chicago. Peggy Hartman died," explained Kate. Tom sighed.

"And now Connor's an orphan?" he asked.

"Sort of," replied Kate. "They want us to adopt him."

"That'd make thirteen, Kate. I didn't get a vasectomy just for kicks," argued Tom.

"I know, Tom, I know. But Connor is our son. He's Jake and Sarah's triplet. He needs us," exclaimed Kate.

"We've never met him, Kate," argued Tom.

"That doesn't matter. I was pregnant with him for nine months. That means something," snapped Kate. Tom sighed as he thought about it.

"It's not like he's a baby. He's twelve," argued Kate. Tom nodded.

"Fine. Lets do it," he agreed. Kate smiled and nodded.

'We'll have to hold a family meeting tonight," explained Kate. Tom nodded. The two parted ways to deal with the drop offs and pick ups. Connor would have to wait until that night.

……………

Jake loaded up his soccer bag as Kate pulled into the soccer field parking lot. The coach and assistant coach were setting up cones for the evening drills.

"Bye, mom," said Jake as he opened the door.

"Bye, honey," replied Kate, as she and Jake kissed goodbye real fast. The meds also made Jake more affectionate and caring.

"See you at eight," exclaimed Kate as Jake went to sit with his buddies. Jake nodded and headed for the bench. His two best soccer friends, Colin and Ethan, scooted over so Jake could sit. Jake was good friends with all his teammates but he had known Colin and Ethan before joining the team. Colin was the coach's son so Jake was really friendly with the coach as well. Colin was always participating in some kind of sport, Baseball, basketball, soccer, swimming, football. Colin's entire family were sports nuts. Colin was no doubt going to be a college athlete. Ethan was a prodigy in soccer but couldn't play any other sport to save his life. Ethan was the oldest in a family of five. Emma, Jake's girlfriend, was Ethan's fraternal twin. Ethan was older by six minutes. His parents were very religious, as were Emma and Ethan, they would only listen to Christian music, and Jake was amazed at some of the stuff they got grounded for. Ethan once got grounded for a week for watching 24. Lately those his parents were being more lax. Ethan was the family favorite although his eight-year-old brother Daniel and Emma ran a close second. Emma wasn't in trouble that much and if she was it was for something stupid.

"Emma wants to hang out with you tomorrow," announced Ethan.

"I know. I talked to her," replied Jake.

"And my mom says hi," added Ethan. Jake nodded. Emma's mom adored Jake. Jake didn't know why but he wasn't complaining. Every time he went over for dinner, the food was out of this world. The entire family adored Jake. Strange because Emma was the only girl so Jake figured the family would be protective. But they welcomed Jake into their lives. Maybe because Jake suffered through church every once and awhile

"Hey, Jake, did Sarah say anything about me today?" asked Colin. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Colin, she's not interested in you," explained Jake.

"She just hasn't seen my charm yet," replied Colin.

"Cause she doesn't want to be sick to her stomach," snapped Ethan. Jake and Ethan roared as Colin blushed.

"She did have a stomach flu in October. Maybe you did turn on the charm," offered Jake. Colin elbowed Jake playfully in the gut. Ethan snickered. The boys ran out into the field as Coach Landon called everyone out.

…………

"OK. Time for a game!" The team cheered as assistant coach Wally, a jolly yet at times strict man, rounded the team up.

"Jake, Ryan, you guys are captains," ordered Coach Landon. Jake and Ryan stood at the front of the team. Jake got first pick and picked Colin. Ethan was snagged by Ryan much to Jake's dismay. Ryan got Becky, the only girl on the team. She had a mean kick and having her also meant that team was shirts, not skins. Jake groaned at his forgetting of this. Oh well. The teams were picked and Jake and his loyal band of players took their shirts off and stuffed them in their bags. Jake appointed Greg Yarwood to be goalie. Greg was kind of a jack of all trades and excelled at any position. Jake's team scored right away and soon the game was getting serious. Before anyone knew it practice was over. Skins had won three to two.

"OK. Good game guys. I'll see you all on Monday. We have a game next Saturday," announced Landon as practiced ended. Jake decided to hold off on announcing his surgery until he was sure of the date. Jake noticed Emma waving at him. She had come with her mom to pick up Ethan. In fact all of Ethan's siblings had come. Jake waved back and walked over to the car. Emma hopped out.

"Hey, cutie," she announced.

"Hey," replied Jake.

"Our youth group is having a movie night tonight. Want to come?" asked Emma.

"No thanks. I need to get home anyway. Mom and I are dealing with something," replied Jake.

"Oh come on, Jake, come," urged Ethan from the back of the car where he was getting cleaned up.

"Maybe some other time," replied Jake. Emma stuck out her bottom lip in disappointment. Jake did the same. Emma gave him a dirty look and pinched his stomach. Jake laughed.

"Emma, we're going," announced Mrs. Foster as she got behind the wheel of the mini-van. Emma gave Jake a quick peck on the lips and then hopped in the car. The Foster family waved goodbye as they drove off. Kate showed up at that moment. Jake went to collect his stuff.

……………

The Baker kids sat on the couch and floor as they waited for Tom and Kate to start the meeting. Jake was struggling to stay focused. The meds were wearing off. Jake was crunched in between Sarah and Mike. Mike kept elbowing Jake playfully in the ribs. His meds wore off by seven so Jake was usually trying to calm him down. Kate spoke up first.

"Kids, we're about to tell you some shocking news. A major change is about to happen." The kids leaned forward.

"A friend of mine just died and her son is an orphan. We're going to adopt him."

"WHAT?!" Kate held up a hand as everyone talked at once.

"His names Connor and he's twelve-years-old."

"Mom, this isn't fair," growled Sarah.

"Yeah," agreed Henry.

"Guys we don't have a choice." Kate sighed.

"Connor is Jake and Sarah's triplet." Jake and Sarah's mouths dropped at the same time. The room became dead quiet.

"We gave him up for adoption because triplets seemed like too much at the time," explained Tom.

"So this guy is like another us?" asked Jake as he pointed to himself and Sarah.

"Well, yeah. Connor was a little different from you guys. You two were more identical to each other. Connor was different."

"Did you name him?" asked Sarah.

"Yes," replied Tom.

"Is he older then me?" asked Jake. "Because I like being the oldest twin, I mean triplet."

"No, he's not. Connor was born fifteen minutes after you Jake then Sarah was born fifteen minutes later," explained Kate. Jake and Sarah looked at each other. Another twin… or triplet. Kind of cool.

"I'm going to arrange for us to go meet him this weekend. Jake and Sarah, you will be coming," ordered Kate. Jake and Sarah nodded.

"Connor needs us. He's a Baker. Let's welcome him into our home." Everyone quickly got used to the idea. Bakers stuck together through thick and thin and now a Baker needed help. Ever Baker was special in their own way so the family thought it would be cool to add someone else into the mix. No one could have guessed just how special Connor would be.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Life has been insane. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I did my best. Next one will be better. Promise. Please keep the reviews coming.

Chapter 3 Connor

Jake looked up as Sarah tiptoed into his room. It was midnight. Jake wasn't able to sleep. He kept thinking about his long lost brother. Sarah sat down on Jake's bed. Jake switched on his bedside lamp.

"Can't sleep?" asked Jake. Sarah shook her head.

"I just can't believe mom and dad never told us," explained Sarah. Jake sighed.

"Well, maybe they thought Connor would be happier with someone else," reasoned Jake.

"Maybe. I just don't know Jake," exclaimed Sarah. "I mean, I always loved that we were twins. Now, we're triplets."

"But we're still close," offered Jake. Sarah smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure this kid will be cool. He has to be. He's our triplet," explained Jake. Sarah nodded.

"So mom told me you're having surgery soon," explained Sarah. Jake sighed.

"Yeah. Need to have my spleen removed so it doesn't get infected by my new drugs," replied Jake. Sarah nodded.

"Does everyone know?" asked Jake. Sarah nodded.

"Mike is really upset. He's scared for you," explained Sarah.

"I'll have to let him come with me when I'm put to sleep so he can see I'll be alright," replied Jake.

"That'd make him feel better," exclaimed Sarah. Jake nodded.

"Are you nervous?" asked Sarah as she laid down on her back. Jake scooted over to give her room. A lot of times when they couldn't sleep, they'd stay up talking until they did finally nod off in one room or the other.

"A little," replied Jake as he looked at his sister.

"You'll be fine, Jake," assured Sarah. Jake nodded.

"I'm trying to stay positive," he explained. Deep down he was nervous. The thought of being cut open scared him. Recently Emma had her gallbladder removed and Jake remembered how miserable she had been. He didn't want to go through that. Not at all. Jake slipped into a troubled sleep as Sarah laid down next to him and fell asleep soon after, dreaming of her long lost brother.

…………….

Jake looked out the window as Kate drove into the heart of downtown Chicago. He, Sarah, and Kate were on their way to bring Connor home. Jake had some serious butterflies in his stomach. He was going to meet his twin brother for the first time. What would he be like? Would he be nice? Quiet? A jerk? The questions raced through Jake's mind as Kate made her war to the address that Marjorie had given her. It was a small house in a middle class neighborhood. Kate and her two children were nervous as they walked up the stone pathway to the front door. Marjorie Jenkins answered when Kate rang the bell.

"Kate, please come in," greeted Marjorie. Jake and Sarah suppressed a gag as they walked past Marjorie. She was wearing way too much make up and was drenched in perfume. The Bakers followed Marjorie into a small living room. A Chinese couple were sitting on a couch. Jake could see the woman had been crying.

"This is John and Loretta Cheng, Connor's foster parents," explained Marjorie.

"Forgive me for crying. We've grown quite fond of Connor," apologized Loretta. Kate sat in between Jake and Sarah as Marjorie took a seat on a red easy chair. Marjorie leaned towards Jake and Sarah.

"Down that hall, second door on the right," exclaimed Marjorie, pointing.

"Um, OK," replied Jake, a little confused.

"That's Connor's room. He would prefer to meet his siblings first in privacy," explained Loretta. Jake nodded and he and Sarah headed towards Connor's room. Jake hesitated outside. He turned towards Sarah. She shrugged. Now or never. Jake knocked softly.

"Yeah," came a small voice. Jake slowly opened the door. Connor Baker was sitting on top of a small bed, his head on his knees. He had short brown hair and from what Jake could tell, sky blue eyes. Connor looked up and sat up straight.

"Are you Jake and Sarah?" asked Connor.

"Yeah. We're you're twins," replied Sarah. Connor nodded. Sarah looked her brother over. She had never seen such blue eyes. Connor's nose was identical to Jake's, exactly, and he had Jake's full lips too. Connor's were a little thicker though.

"You both have dark hair," noticed Connor. Jake and Sarah nodded.

"You and Jake have the same nose," added Sarah. Connor nodded. He stood up.  
"Sorry about your mom," murmured Jake.

"Thanks," replied Connor, his gaze falling to the floor. He had a small suitcase packed and sitting next to his bed. Jake picked up the suitcase for him. Connor sighed as he followed his brother and sister into the living room. Kate stood up when she saw Connor. Connor slowly walked towards his birth mother. Kate smiled.

"Hi, Connor. I'm Kate, um, your mother," explained Kate. Connor nodded.

"I know. I read your book," replied Connor. Kate smiled. She simply shook Connor's hand. Let him adjust to his new family.

………..

Connor had a tearful goodbye with the Cheng's. They promised to keep in touch. Kate signed all of the adoption papers and soon she was driving towards the hospital so Jake could meet his surgeon.

"Are you heading towards the hospital?" asked Connor.

"How'd you know?" asked Jake.

"I have to go every week so I know the way there by heart?" asked Connor. Jake nodded.

"So what's at the hospital?" asked Connor.

"I'm having surgery soon so I need to have a meeting with my surgeon," replied Jake.

"What are you having surgery for?" asked Connor, sitting up.

"Need to have my spleen taken out," answered Jake. Jake passed the time as he explained his condition to Connor.

…………..

Connor and Sarah waited in the waiting room as Jake and Kate met with Jake's surgeon. They talked about school and sports. Connor wasn't big into sports but he listened as Sarah told him about lacrosse.

"We won the championship last year. First time in ten years," explained Sarah.

"Cool. Must have been exciting," replied Connor, Sarah nodded,

"It was. We were heroes for a little bit. It felt good," answered Sarah. Connor smiled.

"So is your brother a nervous wreck about this surgery?" asked Connor.

"A little. He's had surgery before so at least it's nothing new," replied Sarah.

"How about you?" asked Connor. "Been under the knife?"

"Yeah. Few months ago. Gallbladder. That sucked," replied Sarah, frowning. "You?"

"Too many to count," replied Connor with a sigh. Sarah and Connor continued to make small talk, waiting for Jake to be done and wondering about how Connor would adjust to his new life.


	4. Chapter 4

Holy crap! It's been way too long. I'm so sorry. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 4 Meet Connor

Connor was friendly and outgoing as he met the rest of his siblings. He had thought he would feel weird but the Bakers were very friendly people. After the greetings and introductions, Jake led Connor upstairs to their room.

"This is our room. Take any bed you want," offered Jake.

"What about your old bed?" asked Connor, surprised that Jake was giving up his privacy.

"It's just a bed dude," replied Jake. Connor took the one farthest form the window.

"I'm sure that's your bed," exclaimed Connor. Jake nodded.

"That one is pretty nice too. Good mattress," explained Jake.

"You didn't have to give your room up," announced Connor.

"No big deal. I don't really like living alone in here. It will be cool to have some company," replied Jake as he flopped down on his bed. There were a couple of minutes of awkward silence between the brothers. Connor finally spoke up after awhile.

"How was your meeting today?" asked Connor. Jake sat on his bed.

"Good. My surgeon's really cool," explained Jake.

"You've had surgery before?" asked Connor.

"Yeah. Twice. Appendix and tonsils. It's no bi deal. How about you?" asked Jake. Connor stood up and held up his shirt. He had a scar going down the length of his stomach and one going across his stomach through his belly button. Jake's mouth dropped.

"Exploratory surgery many times," explained Connor as he traced the long one going down. Jake felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end.

"Spleen," added Connor tracing the one going across.

"I'll have that?" asked Jake.

"Probably. Cutting through the belly button is the easiest way to do it," explained Connor.

"Does it hurt?" asked Jake.

"Not really," assured Connor as he lowered his shirt.

"Man, that looks painful," groaned Jake.

"You're too doped up to notice," assured Connor.

"I thought having your appendix taken out sucked," mumbled Jake. Connor shrugged.

"So how many times have you been cut open?" asked Jake.

"Seven since I was a baby," explained Connor.

"The record in our family is Sarah with three," replied Jake. "Appendix, tonsils, and gallbladder."

"So I hold the new record?" asked Connor. Jake nodded furiously and giggled for some reason. Connor soon burst out into laughter too.

……………..

Dinner consisted of pesto pasta, grilled chicken, and one of Kate's infamous salads. She always added some bizarre vegetable that no one had ever heard of. Connor sat between Jake and Sarah. The first main topic of conversation was an argument about Henry and Lorraine over whether Lorraine caused Henry's clarinet to become clogged with blush. There really was no argument but Lorraine was in full on denial mode. After five minutes of worthless arguing, Connor spoke up.

"It was probably an accident," he exclaimed. All eyes went to him.

"Excuse me?" asked Lorraine, disgusted that this new kid was talking about her.

"The clarinet was on a table below a shelf right?" asked Connor.

"Yeah. I always leave it there," replied Henry.

"The blush fell and got in the clarinet," reasoned Connor. Henry nodded in agreement. Lorraine reluctantly sighed and nodded.

"Wow. That's some logical reasoning," complimented Jessica.

"I stink at math though," replied Connor. The table burst into laughter.

"So do I," added Jake.

"Same here," said Sarah.

"We are triplets," exclaimed Connor. This caused more laughter.

………………

For the rest of the night Connor gave his life story. Mostly about his time spent in the hospital. He was fitting in well. As things started to wind down later on, Connor retreated to his new room. He plopped down on his bed and pulled out the Stephen King he was reading. He always made sure he found time to read at night. And this one was awesome. He managed about five minutes before Jake came in followed by Kate. Jake seemed a little sad.

"Mom, I need more time," exclaimed Jake.

"Jake, the sooner you get this done the better," assured Kate as Jake sat down on his bed. Connor focused on reading so he wouldn't eavesdrop.

"You'll be OK, sweetheart," murmured Kate as she leaned down in front of her son. Jake sighed and nodded. Kate kissed him on the forehead and cheek. Connor could see his brother was really upset.

"Good night, baby," whispered Kate. Jake smiled. Kate paused in front of Connor's bed.

"You OK?" asked Kate.

"Yeah, thanks, Mrs. Baker. I mean Mom," replied Connor. Kate smiled and left the two boys in peace.

"Hey, you OK?" asked Connor, as he put his book down.

"My surgery has been rescheduled for tomorrow," explained Jake.

"At least you're getting it over with," explained Connor. Jake shrugged.

"I'm a little scared. But this needs to happen," exclaimed Jake, his voice full of confidence. Inside he was screaming in terror.


End file.
